Lidiando con mis decisiones
by Nelightbute
Summary: Bella es una chica de 16 años, que queda embaraza da su novio Edward. Él nunca se entera del embarazo de Bella, el tiempo pasa, y Edward y Bella se reencuentran de improvisto, le dira Bella que tienen es su hija? Bella Seguira enamorada de Edward? Edward sentirá lo mismo? o el tiempo mato lo que tenian?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 1. Noticia**

* * *

**POV. BELLA**

Estaba sola en mi habitación, sentada sobre mi cama, pensando en la gran tonteria que habia cometido, todo me daba vueltas, estaba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo, ¿como lidiaría con esto? ¿Que sería de mi vida? Sinceramente no estaba preparada para tener un hijo a los 16 años. Estaba embarazada y dentro de unos meses tendría un bebé, tenía que decirle a Edward, tenia que hacerlo antes de que se marchara a Londres, un escalofrío recorrió, tomé el teléfono y marque a su casa, rogaba porque el o Alice contestaran.

El telfono timbro 1, 2, 3, 4, veces y por fin alguien contesto

-Alo? Quien habla? –era Alice

-Hola Alice habla Bella

-Que quieres? –que? Porque me hablaba asi?

-Alice que te ocurre?  
-Nada que te incumba, que quieres?

- Necesito hablar con Edward

-Lo siento no está

-Vamos Alice, por favor es urgente

-Ya te dije que no está, ahora desaparece

-Por favor Alice,

_-Alice, quien es? –_era la voz de Edward

-Con un demonio Alice, pasame a Edward  
-Oh, lo siento Señor, numero equivocado  
-Que?! ALICE!

Y la línea murió, las lagrimas corrian por mis ojos, Alice, no era asi, que diablos le pasaba? Tome de nuevo el teléfono y marque el celular de Edward, el tiempo paso y este solo timbrada, le deje un mensaje de voz:

_Edward? Soy Bella, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, es muy urgente, nos vemos en el claro en una hora, te ruego que vallas, nos vemos ahí,… te quiero._

….

Estaba nerviosa, llevaba 15 en claro y el tiempo se me hacia eterno, en eso me puse a pensar que ¿dirían Renne y Charlie sobre esto? en cuanto los recordé mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mis padres habían fallecido hacia unos 6 meses, dejándonos solo a mi hermano Emmet y a mi. Yo vivía con Emmet y su ahora esposa Rose, ella era como mi hermana, y siempre me poyaba, buenos ambos lo hacían, esucuche unos pasos, el corazón se me acelero, los nervios aumentaron

-Bella? –era el, mi dios griego, mi ángel, cuando lo vi, todo cambio, venia molesto

-Edward?

-Estoy, aquí, que quieres? –su tono me dolia

-Yo, yo tengo que hablar contigo

-Hazlo pronto, no tengo tiempo

-Yo, bueno, nosotros…

-NOSTROS? , por dios Bella no seas hipócrita!

-Que?

-Se lo tuyo con Newton, no finjas!

-Que yo que?, yo no tengo nada que ver con él! Y lo sabes, sabes que te amo!

-que me amas? Vamos Bella, eso no es cierto

-Claro que si! –las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, el corazón me dolia –tu amas, yo te amo, siempre lo has sabido

-Yo no te amo Bella –y ahí mi corazón murió

-¿Qué?

-No quiero verte mas, me voy mañana a Londres, y espero no verte nunca

-tu…

-Adios Bella –se dio media vuelta, y se fue, estaba en shock, corrí hacia a él, pero ya no estaba, y ahora que haría, no podía decirle que se quedará si no me amaba, no me importo, el tenia que saber de nuesto bebé.

Llegue al lugar donde siempre aparcábamos los coches, y seguía a ahí, en eso me vio, y encendio el coche

-Edward! NO ESPERA! -Y arranco, corri detrás del coche como una idiota hasta que, como siempre tropecé, reccione medio instantes después, llevándome las manos a mi abdomen.

Me levante y me dirigi al coche, arranque, y me fui a casa, llegue y como siempre la casa estaba sola, Rosalie y Emmett trabajaban hasta tarde, subi a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, y en eso, comencé a llorar como nunca, minutos después me quede dormida….

-Bella ya llegué, ¿dónde estás?-escuche grito Rose, no repondí, sentía que no tenia fuerzas para nada. Oí sus tacones subir las escaleras -Bella se que estas ahí, no me engañas, abre la puerta- me dijo Rose tocando la puerta de mi habitación.  
-Pasa está abierto- dije con un hilo de voz, ella abrió la puerta y en unos 2 pasos estaba en mi habitación-Rose...  
-¿Si?  
- Yo... este..yo  
-Bella puedes decirme lo que quieras, no tengas miedo  
-Bueno es que yo...- abri el cajón que estaba al lado de mi cama, saque la prueba y se di sin mirarla

-Yo, pues no se que decirte, sabia que tenias relaciones con Edward, pero pense que te cuidabas  
-Rose nos cuidabamos- me miro con cara de ajá si lo digas- se que la prueba dice lo contrario pero nos cuidabamos, sabiamos las consecuensias, pero no se que paso.  
-Bella ¿estás segura de que te cuidaste siempre?, digo algunas vez tal vez se les olvido, piensa, somos humanos cometemos errores.  
Me puse a pensar si habia habido una vez en que... el recuerdo llegó a mi, la penultima vez que estubimos juntos, todo paso muy rapido, llegamos de un beso a la cama muy rapido.  
-Si hubo una vez que, se nos paso...- comenzé a llorar  
-Oh, Bella, calma, todo estará bien, le diremos a Edward lo que paso, y tambien a Carlisle y Esme, y ya veremos que hacer.  
-Rose, intente hablar con Edward, no quiere saber nada de mi, me dijo que no amaba, que lo dejará en paz, y Alice me dijo lo mismo, Rose, se van mañana, no volverán, tal vez nunca lo haga, se fué a Londres no quiere verme!

-Tranquila Bella, ya veremos que hacer,

-¿Como crees que reacciones Emmet?

-No lo se, con tu hermano nunca se sabe, pero todo estrá bien, querida, ten por seguro que se alegrara.

-Rose, tengo miedo

-Lo se querida – me abrazo y nos quedamos asi un rato, yo no paraba de llorar, y Rosalie solo me consolaba, mi vida ahora en este instante, era un completo caos.

-Chicas! Volvi! –era Emmett, y el miedo vino a mi

-Shh, tranquila, Bella, aquí, arriba amor. –oi las pisadas de mi hermano

-Hola! Como… Que paso? –solo mire a mi hermano

-Emmett, yo –tome aire –Emmett estoy embarazada

* * *

N/A:

Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, espero sus reviews, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS**

**Capitulo 2 . Improvisto**

* * *

Han pasado ocho meses, tendré una niña, Rose y Emmet me dejaron quemarme con ella, todavía no se como ponerle, pero estoy muy ansiosa por conocerla. Todo es casi perfecto, muchas veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Edward estuviera aquí, y mas cuando paso tiempo sola, no he terminado la preparatoria, ahora estudio en casa, ya que después de terminar el ultimo semestre no volví, tenia 3 mese cuando salí, y digamos que algunos sospechaban, pero ahora todos ya lo saben, ya que es imposible ocultar mi estomago, una que otra persona me señalaba, pero no me importaba, soy feliz y eso es lo que importa. En estos mese se mudo un chico a la casa de al lado, se llama Jake, bueno se llama Jacob, pero yo le digo Jake, me hace compañía de vez en cuando, y se ha encariñado mucho con mi bebé, le habla de vez en cuando, y siempre trae un obsequio cada vez que viene.  
-Bella soy yo, Jake, puedo pasar?- gritaba Jake mientras golpeaba la puerta  
-Si,Jake claro pasa está abierto  
-Gracias Bells, ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien, aunque últimamente me duele la espalda –fomla una "o" con sus labios –sabes, vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre  
-jajajja  
-De que ries?  
-siempre tienes hambre Bella  
-Eso no es cierto!  
-Claro que si, siéntate, yo te sirvo  
-Jake, me sirves un vaso de leche, y me das las galletas de chocolate de la alacena por favor? –le hago un puchero para que no se niege adarmelas  
-Debes comer comida de verdad Bella, no todo es leche y galletas! –me da lo que le pedi, a lo que le doy una enorme sonrisa  
-No siempre como galletas, a veces como frituras, y otras veces ceno lo que me da Rose  
-jajaja hay Bella, bueno, cambiando de tema –se levanta de su silla, y se sienta junto a mi –ya pensaste un nombre?  
-No aun no –digo con tristeza mirando mi vientre  
-Valla, eso es un problema, sabes no podrás decirle todo el tiempo "bebé"  
-eso lose, solo que, bueno, yo, quiero conocerla antes de darle un nombre  
-O, bueno, entonces, seguirá llamándose bebé –en su mi bebé pateo, y mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre -¿Que te pasa?  
-Pateo –dije con la mirada perdida  
-Me habías asustado, ¿puedo? –dice señalando mi vientre  
-Claro –tomo su mano y la coloco donde antes había pateado mi bebé  
-Hola pequeña, sabes, la distraída de tu madre a un no te pone nombre, pero aun asi, todos te queremos –en eso la bebé comenzó a patear mas fuerte, como siempre cada vez que Jake le hablaba  
-Sabes, pienso que le gusta tu voz  
-Eso es ovio, a quien no le gusta mi voz jajaaja  
-Jake –me voltea a ver –Jake tengo miedo  
-Tranquila Bella  
-Tengo miedo de que alguien me la quite, miedo a perderla o que ella me pierda a mi –comienzo a llorar y el me abraza –Jake, siento que todo desaparecerá  
-Hay tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿si?, nada les pasará,ni a ti, ni a la bebé, sabes porque? Porque cuentas conmigo, con Emmett y con Rose, entendido, siempre te apoyaremos Bella, y no dejaremos que nada les pase –toma mi rostro entre sus manos y limpia mis lagrimas  
-Gracias Jake  
-No hay nada que agradecer Bella –me separo un poco de el- y bien, que tal la escuela?  
-JAJAJAJ, deje de estudiar, no creo tener cabeza en estos días para aprenderme nada, asi que Rose me dejo descansar, y a ti, ¿Cómo te va?  
-Pues, digamos que por lo menos, ya no me señalan taaaan a menudo, pero bueno es soportable, digo hay gente en este pueblo que no entiende a mis padres, pero en fin, respecto a lo académico voy genial  
-Que bien, digo, por lo académico, sabes me siento cumpable, si no te juntaras conmigo, bueno tal vez, la carga sería menos –y un nudo se hizo en mi pecho, Jake, era el único amigo que me quedaba en este lugar  
-Vamos Bella, no es tu culpa, hay gente que que no entiende nuestras situaciones  
-Tienes razón  
-yo siempre la tengo  
-no, no es cierto  
-Bella ya llegue –era Rose gritando desde la cocina -¿dondes estas?  
-En la cocina  
- Hola Bella, ah, hola Jake  
-Hola rose- dijmos los dos a coro, a lo cual reimos  
-Bella ¿quieres que haga de cenar o hasta mas tarde?- dijo rose mientras caminaba hacia la barra con bolsas del super  
-Supongo que mas al rato, aún no tengo hambre  
-Se, ve, alguien comio galletas no? –me rei -Bueno, está bien entonces mas al rato prepararé la cena  
-Este Bella, tengo que irme, - me dijo Jake mientras caminaba hacia la puerta  
-¿Qué tan pronto?  
-Lo siento, Bella  
-está bien, que te valla bien Jake,

- adios- y salio de mi vista

-Jake, te cae bien, verdad?-me dijo Rose con un tono algo extraño

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Bella, le gustas!

-Claro que no!

-Sabes que si, y a ti te gusta el

-Callate, Rose, es solo un buen amigo

-Un buen amigo, que es guapo, que te gusta, y quiere a tu bebé

-Ya basta, no quiero pensar en eso,- me fui a mi habitación, me acoste en mi cama y me quede dormida

No se bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero fueron horas, hasta que Rose me llamo:  
-Bella tengo que ir a la farmacia, no tardare, ¿quieres algo?  
-Esta bien Rose, pero asi estoy bien gracias  
Rose se fue, pasarón unos minutos y un dolor horrible me ataco, provenia de la parte baja de mi vientre, pero paso rapido, pasaron otros minutos y el dolor volvio, y asi unas cuantas veces, cada vez el dolor era mas y mas intenso, hasta que me di cuenta de que eran contracciones, tenia que bajar las escaleras y llamar a Rose, o Emmet, sali de mi cama, y me doble, la contraccion era demaciado fuerte, segui caminado, hasta que llegue a las escaleras, tenia que bajar, pero el dolor empeoro, comenze a gritar no podia mas, entonces resbale, gritaba, el nombre de Rose y Emmet, seguia gritando, me encontraba al pie de las escaleras, llovia a cantros afuera, y seguia gritando.  
-¿Bella?  
Era una silueta en la puerta, pero no puede distinguir quien era, todo se volvio borroso, y negro, intente levantarme pero caí, y no supe nada más...

* * *

N/A:  
Hola, me da gusto que les agradará el cap. Anterior, bueno estare actualizando cada que pueda, por lo general, martes y viernes, ok? Bueno, un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 3. Hospital  
**

* * *

**POV. BELLA.**

Desperte en un cuarto de hospital, y el panico me entro, ¿que rayos hacia yo en un hospital? ¿ donde estaban Rose y Emmet? ¿Porque estaba sola? ¿hace cuanto que estaba aqui? y un recuerdo como una relampago inundo mi mente, era yo gritando de dolor, y el panico se intensifico ¿habia dado a luz? mire mi veintre y no estaba tan abultado, solo un poco, como cuando tenia 4 meses, y por alguna razón me sentía vacia, sola, ¿donde estaba mi bebe? ¿Estaba bien?  
-Bella! despertaste!-Grito Emmett entrando por la puerta  
-Oh! Bella que bueno que despertaste! –era Rose  
-Rose, ¿que hago en el hospital?¿Como está mi bebe? ¿Cuando llege aqui?- lo dije muy rapido creo que ni yo misma me entendi  
-Tranquila Bella, la bebe esta muy bien, estas aqui desde hace mmmmm como 1 día, y estas en el hospital porque diste a luz hace unas horas, ¿no recuerdas nada Bella?-me dijo Rose muy tranquila  
-No, no me acuerdo de nada, ¿como llegue aqui?  
-Bella, Jake te trajo, nos aviso cuando estan a medio camino-hablo Emmet  
-¿Jake?  
-Si Bella, Jake te trajo el estubo contigo durante el parto, a nosotros ya no nos dejaron pasar a acompañarte  
-¿Donde está Jake?  
-Lo mande a dormir a su casa hace como una hora- dijo Emmet con tono autoritario algo muy raro en mi hermano  
-Quiero ver a mi bebe Rose  
-Tranquila Bella, te la traerán despues, por ahora debes descansar  
-Porque no recuerdo nada?  
-Bueno, la doctora nos dijo que habías tenido un golpe en la cabeza, y gracias a eso una leve contusion, además dijo que la anestesia podría borrar algunos detalles, pero que depsues recordarás todo – me dijo Rose, a lo cual, yo solo asenti  
-Se parese a ti enana, tiene tus mismos ojos y tu boca –decía muy emocionado mi hermano  
-¿Enserio? -los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas  
-Bella no llores, ya la veras,  
-Es que quiero verla yo misma, con mis propios ojos, Rose  
-Ademas ya la viste solo que no te acuerdas enana  
eso por alguna razón me puso furiosa, y lo unico que se me ocurrio, fue hacer un puchero  
-jajajajajajaja- estalló Emmet en risas  
-Emmet callate! te ries muy fuerte, ademas estamos en un hospital -regaño Rose a Emmet  
-Disculpen-dijo una cuarta voz en la habitacion- aqui les traigo a alguien que creo quiere estar con su mami -era una enfermera que traia a mi bebe en un cunero, no podia verla bien, la enfermera cargo a mi bebe, y despues me la dió, la tome en mis brazos, era muy pequeña, estaba medio dormida, tenia los ojos entre habiertos, tenia el pelo risado, y un poco rubio, su piel era muy blanca casi como la mia, sus ojos eran marron chocolate, y su boca tenia un poco de la boca de él, y de la mía, mi bebe era muy bella, muy tierna, parecia un angelito, era mi angelito, la personita por la que ahora devia salir adelante...  
-Ya sabes como le vas a poner? –me dijo la enfermera  
- no lose, yo…  
-Querida, necesita un nombre, es necesario para identicarla aquí en el hospital  
-Está bien, yo, solo déjeme pensarlo un poco si?  
-Claro, vuelvo en un rato –y salió de la habitacion  
-Que te parese Amelia, Carla, Miriam, Neredia, Amanda o Susena –estúpido Emmet  
-Emmm Callate -todos los nombres me parecian horribles, no queria que mi hija sufriera con su nombre  
-Que te parese Dariel?  
-MMM no loseee, despues veremos eso, quiero ponerle un lindo nombre, un nombre que no le aterre,  
-Mmm que te parece Kristen? -dijo una cuarta voz en la habitacion, era la voz de Jake

* * *

N/A:  
Se que está muuuuuy cortito, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 4. Sentimientos  
**

* * *

**POV. BELLA**

3 meses despues...

Duespues de mucho discutir, y que Rose y Emmet peliaran, dicidi el nombre de mi pequeña bebé, a Rose, se le saltaron los ojos, Emmet bufó, y Jake sonrrio, su nombre sería Kristen Swan Stewart. Jake se habia ofrecido a darle su apellido, pero me negué, el tenía no porque hacer eso, no era su padre, y tampoco era mi esposo o algo por el estilo, además, Foks es un pueblo muy pequeño y no lo haría enredarse en chismes por mi culpa. Jake, me dijo que eso no le importaba, que le tenía mucho cariño a Kristen, y lo hacia con mucho gusto. Por otra parte Rose y Emmet serían padres, ambos estaban muy felices, lo habian intentado por años, o bueno desde que se casaron, Emmett solo es 6 años mayor que yo, y Rose solo 5, se casaron a escondidas ya que los padres de Rose se negaban a que siguiera con Emmet, y mis padres tambien se oponian, decian que eran muy jovenes para que se casaran, por lo que dos días despues del cumpleaños de Rose se fugaron, volvieron 4 meses despues, avisaron que se habian casado, vinieron por sus demás cosas y se volvieron a ir, los padres de Rose estaban furiosos, mis padres desepcionados, y yo era la que les daba las noticias de como estabán, ya que de vez en cuando me mandaban algún correo, pasaron 3 y mis padres murieron, Emmet hiba a cumplir 12, el y Rose se regresaron Foks, Emmet pelio mi justodía, y la ganó, despues, ambos se vinieron a vivir a Forks, ya que yo no podía salir del estado hasta cumplir los 18, los padres de Rose intentaron hacer que ella volviera a su casa pero se negó. Emmet comenzó a hacerse cargo de la empresa de la familia, desde entonces ellos habian tratado de tener familia pero no la habian conseguido. Y ahora los dos saltaban de felicidad.  
-Bella, que va a pasar cuando Rose y Emmet decidan pss tenes mas familia- me decia Jake un con poco de pena  
-Pues tendrán más hijos, que eso no es obvio Jake?- le dije en tono sarcastico  
-Eso lo se Bella, a lo que refiero es que la casa es muy pequeña y si deciden tener mas hijos no creo que todos quepan aqui- dijo mientras hacian un ademan con sus manos  
-En eso tienes razón, y si eso ocurre, me hire a vivir a otro lado  
-Y con que lo pagarás? Y no me digas que piensas trabajar porque no has terminado la preparatoria Bella, y no creo que encuentres un buen trabajo en Forks  
-Jake ¡no creo que Rose y Emmet se llenen de hijos tan rápidamente! Ademas se que tarde o temprano tendré que irme de aquí, eso lo se, y, ¡es demaciado temprano para pensar en eso!  
-Ok, estabien tienes razón es algo pronto, y cambiando de tema, como esta rose?  
-Bien aunque está algo deprimida, sus padres no tomaron tan bien la noticia y Jasper no está  
-Oh, que mal... este Bella?  
-Si?  
-Quien es Jasper?  
Sonrei -Jasper es el hermano gemelo de Rose  
-Oh  
-Si, el casi siempre la apoyó son su relacion con Emmet, y el ahora no está, se fue con Maria, su novia, o bueno eso eran ahora no lose, se fue un exactamente un año, y hasta la fecha ni Rose ni sus padres sabén nada de el  
-Oh, no sabia nada eso, Bella tengo la impresion de nunca me cuentas nada - cruzó los brazos e hiso un puchero, a lo que yo me rei.-Por cierto Bella piensas regresar a la escuela?  
-Mmmm no lose no habia pensado en eso, tal vez siga estudiando en casa, asi podré cuidar de Kristen.  
-Ok, pense que regresarias  
-Es complicado volver a la escuela Jake, las clases iniciaron hace mucho  
-Pero vas a corriente e incluso mas adelantada  
-Jake,tengo que cuidar de Kristen, no podré dejarsela a Rose por mucho tiempo. Además asi estoy bien, ¿porque tienes tanto interes de que regrese a la escuela Jake?  
-Bueno pense que regresarias eso es todo,  
-No es tan sencillo, a demás, al paso que voy, terminaré la preparatoria en 2 meses, si entro al instituto, bueno me tartaría mas  
-Tienes razón, pero para quieres acabar pronto  
-Jake, tengo una hija, tengo que ver por ella  
-Y?, que no es eso lo que siempre haces?  
-Planeo irme a Seattle terminando la preparatoria  
-¿QUÉ? Hace un momento me dijiste que no tenias planes de irte!  
-No quería alarmarte  
-Que no podías Salir del estado hasta los 18?  
-No me voy del estado, sigo en Washington, solo me cambio de cuidad  
-¿dónde piensas vivir?, ¿de que viviras?  
-Jake, la empresa de mi familia está en Seattle, trabajaré ahí, al mismo tiempo estudiare algo  
-¿Cómo cuidaras a Kristen?  
-Existen las guarderías  
-Lo saben Rose y Emmett?  
-Si, les dije hace unos días  
-Y a mi no planeabas decirme nada  
-Vamos Jake no te pongas asi  
-Me molesta que me excluyas Bella, puedo soportarlo de los demás, pero de ti?  
-Jake, eso no es cierto!  
-Claro que es cierto, llevas meses excluyéndome, no me dejas que te ayude con Kris, no me dejas ayudarte con la escuela, siempre que vengo me dices que estas ocupada, o que estas cansada, o que no tienes tiempo, vamos Bella, si te molesto solo dilo y me iré, no me hagas esto! –quería decirle algo, que no lo hacia a propósito, pero las palabras no salían –sabes que Bella me tengo que ir  
-Jake, no por favor  
-Hasta luego Bella  
-Jake, espera- lo tome del brazo, -no lo hago a propósito, por favor Jake, yo, lo siento, perdóname  
-Es tarde Bella me tengo que ir –y salió de casa

* * *

N/A:  
Bueno espero que le haya gustado este cap. bien creo que subiré los lunes y jueves :) se me hace mas comodo. Saludos y nos leemos el jueves ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 4. Tarde o temprano**

**Pov. BELLA**

* * *

4 años después...

-mami... quien es mi papa?  
la pregunta me calló de sorpresa, siempre supe que algún día me lo preguntaría, pero no ahora, no tan pequeña, y que se supone que le voy a decir, eso no lo había pensado!, que se supone que le diría? Que no lo sabía? que era un malnacido? que ni si quiera sabe que existe? esas no son cosas que le puedes decir a una niña de casi 4 años, de pronto todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, le cabeza me dolía y sentía que me faltaba el aire, me recargue en a barra de la cocina sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría...  
-mami, estas bien? -me dijo Kris muy preocupada  
-si -dije jadeando - estoy bien  
-porque lloras mami? - no me habia dado de cuenta de que las lagrimas corrian por mi rostro, ella me miraba muy preocupada y con mucha duda  
trague el nudo en mi garganta - estoy bien pequeña  
de pronto la puerta se asotó, era Jake...  
-Jacob! -grite en cuanto lo vi, casi fue un grito ahogado.  
-Jake! - gritó Kris y salió corriendo hacia el  
-Hola pequeña! como has estado he? –Jake la tomo en brazos  
-muy bien -le contesto kris con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja  
-Bella estas bien?  
-si... -dije casi en un susurro  
-Jake, tu sabes quien es mi papá? -Jacob se quedo helado, tenso, claro que lo sabía, pero se lo diría? mi cabeza comenzó a darme mas vueltas, sentía que mi cabeza y suelo se atraían como imanes  
-No querida lo siento... eeh Bella estas bien?  
-si... - la respuesta que Jake le dio Kris me tranquilizó  
-Kris porque no te vas a jugar, tengo que hablar con tu mamá  
-pero yo..  
-Pero nada, mañana va a pasar tu tío Emmet por ti muy temprano, y no te vas a querer levantar, anda vete a dormir que ya es tarde – Jake la bajo,hizo cara de pocos amigos y se fue a su habitacion  
-Bella...Estas bien?  
-Yo... yo... - comenzó a formarce un gran nudo en mi garganta y comencé a llorar, Jake me abrazaba - Oh Jake no se que decirle, es muy perqueña para decirle la verdad -  
-Tranquila Bella, además algún día te lo iba a preguntar  
-Lose, siempre lo supe, pero nunca me imagine que me le preguntará tan pronto Jake, solo tiene tres años, que se supone que debo decirle?, no puedo decirle la verdad porque no la entendería, no puedo mentirle y después destrozarla con la verdad en unos años.  
-Tal vez será mejor si no le dices nada, tal vez quiere saberlo ahora, tal vez mañana querrá saber otra cosa, y tal vez mañana no entenderá nada de lo que le digas ahora-.  
Las palabras de Jake tenían sentido, tal vez solo era una moda de un día, que, mañana tal vez no recordaría, y si le dijera algo tal vez solo le arruinaría la infancia...  
-Esta bien no le diré nada, tal vez sea lo mejor...  
-Bella...  
-si Jake?  
-Este, tengo algo que decirte  
-Si?, anda dime  
-Este, pss yo, emmm –se rascaba la nuca, cosa que hacia siempre que estaba nervioso  
-Vamos Jake, puedes decirme lo que sea  
-Verás yo… -tomo una gran bocanada de aire –Nesse está embarazada  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-Lo que oíste, Nesse está embarazada, tiene 2 meses, y yo bueno….  
-Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo Jacob Black! Te harás responsable de ese bebé, me entendiste? Te ha quedado claro!  
-obvio que me haré cargo Bella! Quien me crees que soy? Un monstro! –me quede helada –Oh, perdón Bella, yo no…  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –me senté en sofá, la cabeza me seguía doliendo –y bien? Que piensas hacer?  
-Me cazaré con ella, pero…  
-Pero….?  
-No sé como perdérselo  
-Jake yo... este Jake, tal vez, yo no sea persona indicada para darte ese consejo  
-Pero eres mujer, y eres amiga de Nesse, vamos dame una idea Bella  
-No puedes buscarlo en google?  
-JAJAJAJAJAJJA no  
-AJAJAJAJ, pues no lo se Jake, llévala a cenar, y ahí se lo dices, o se propones, como quieras llamarle  
-Tradicional, pero lindo, gracias  
-De nada –llevé mi mano a mi cabeza  
-Bella te sientes bien?  
-Si si claro  
-Bella no me mientas estabas a punto de desmayarte cuando llegue y no lo niegues que te conozco muy bien  
-Sabes que tengo que ir a Nueva York en unos días, y Kristen cumple años en unos días, tengo mucho trabajo, y que Kristen me haya preguntado por su padre no mejora las cosas  
-Es eso?  
-Si  
-Esta bien, confiare en ti  
-Gustas algo de cenar  
-No gracias, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padres, sabes no se como lo tomen  
-Por dio Jake, lo tomarán bien, tanto lo de Nesse, como lo de la boda, digo que ellas vivan en unión libre no significa que se opongan al matrimonio de otras personas  
-Tienes razón, aun a si estoy nervioso, Adiós Bella  
-Jake! –Era mi hija gritando –no te va a depedid de mi?  
-Claro que si pequeña ven acá –la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente –hasta luego pequeña  
-Adiod Jake –dejo a mi pequeña en suelo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despio y salió.-Mami, mi tio Emet, venda pod mi mañana?  
-Si, por eso tienes que dormir temprano hoy  
-No quedo mami, quedo ved la tele  
-Bueno entonces no iras a casa de tu tio mañana  
-nonon mamí, mejod me vou a dodmid  
-anda vamos- apague el foco de la sala y la cocina, y me fui de la mano de mi pequeña a su habitación, le ayude a ponerse la pijama, la arrope, le desee las buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

N/A:  
_Hola! gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el cap. bueno me preguntaron de como estaba lo de Jasper y María, bueno Jas, aun no conoce a Alice, y bueno si leyeron Eclipse, la creadora de Jas era Maria. Espero que la duda haya quedado aclarada. Cualquier, duda, sugerencia reclamo o algo asi me lo dejan en Reviews, Saludos y nos leemos el lunes_


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 6. Demasiadas Preguntas**

* * *

**POV. BELLA**

Al día siguiente, Emmet llegó temprano por Kris, lo que significaba que tenia un sabado para mi sola. Cualquier otro sabado hubiera ido a visitar a Angela, hubiera recogido la casa o me habria ido a algun lado con Jake o con tenía muchas cosas que pensar, tenía que idear un plan para safarme de las preguntas de mi hija, y tenía que ir a Nueva York en unos días. Tenía que organizar mi cabeza, y tenía que ir paso a paso, a ver, Kristen, mi pequeña hija, aaaah, como rayos le digo que su padre tal vez ni siquiera sepa de su existencia, le puedes decir a una niña de casi 4 años, a si que lo mejor sera esperar unos años para decirle la verdad. Respecto a lo NY, bueno mi querido hermano dijo que sería bueno enviarme a mí en representacion de la empresa, a la coferencia en Nueva York, me haría el lunes y regresaria el viernes, esos dias dejaría a Kris en casa de Emmet, mi casa la cuidaría Jake y Nesse, y yo estaría esos días en Nueva York hablando cosas de negocios, tratando gente, buscando nuevos clientes y todo eso rollo. Lo unico que tenia que hacer es relajarme, cosa que no estaba haciendo muy bien. Asi que decidí relajarme un poco, llendome a dormir; dormi durante tres horas, me puse a hacer mis maletas, Tenia que pasar por Kris dentro de 3 horas, y de ahi no iriamos todos cenar, asi por lo que disponia de 3 horas para mi sola. Decidi encender la radio, le subi todo el volumen y me puse a empacar, estaba de un lado a otro cantando, bailando,saltando, gritando, el tiempo paso muy rapido, decidi ir a arreglarme, tenia que esforsarme si no queria que Rose me mandara de nuevo a cambiarme. Me puse un vestido beige, corto, entalladlo, mis convers, me deje el cabello suelto y sali de mi casa. Me dirigi a casa de mi hermano, tome a Kris, y espere a Emmet me dijera como llegar al restaurante, despues de me subi a mi coche junto con Kris...  
-Como te fue mi cielo?  
-Bien mami  
-Te divertiste?  
-Si, mis pimos y yo jugamos a mutas cosas!  
-Que bueno que te divertiste amor  
-Y que hicite mami?  
-Me puse a empacar y me dormi un rato  
-Voy a id cotigo a Nueva Yok  
-No amor, tú tienes que quedarte aqui, recuerda que tienes que ir al Kinder. Además voy de viaje de negocios, pero te prometo que en vacaciones nos vamos de viaje.  
-Y Jake puede venid con nosotas? Mami puede venid?  
-No lo se pequeña  
-Mamí, poque todos los niños tienen papá y yo no?  
-Kris no todos los niños tienen papá  
-de vedad?  
-Si amor, no todos tiene papá, hay niños que no tienen papá, otros que no tienen mamá y otros que no tienen a ninguno de los dos  
-Pobes niños que no tienen ni papá ni mamá  
-Lo se amor  
-Mami...  
-Si pequeña  
-Jake es mi papá?- Me quede helada, lo bueno era que el semaforo estaba en rojo, si no hubiera dado un frenon...  
-No, querida, Jake no es tu papá  
-poque?  
-Pues... porque el no es mi esposo  
-Si el fuera tu esposo, el sería mi papá?  
-Emmmm... Kris, Jacob es novio Nesse, ellos se van a casar amor, van a tener un bebé  
-entonces Jake no es mi papá?  
-No mi amor, el no es tu papá  
-Entoces su bebe con Nesse, no seda mi hemanito?  
-No querida, será tu como tu primito  
-Como lo son Kellant, Nikki ?  
-Si amor  
-Mami, puedo tened un hemanito?  
-Emmmm, no querida,  
-poque?  
-Porque papí no está con nosotras –diablos! No devi decirle eso!  
-Poque papi no está con nosotas?  
-Porque tuvo que irse lejos  
-Poque?  
-Porque tenia que estudiar, y ya no pudo regresar  
-Mi papi me quedia mami?  
-Si amor, ten por seguro que si –No me quedaba de otra mas que mentirle, no queria mas preguntas asi que encendi la radio, llegamos al restaurante, Emmet y Rose ya estaban ahí, junto con mi sobrinos.  
-Hermanita! -dijo Emmet  
-Tia Bella! -Dijeron en coro mis 2 sobrinos  
-Hola peques como estan?  
-aburridos- dijo Nikki con un puchero, era la mas grande, era un año menor que Kris  
-Mamá no nos deja hacer nada.- me dijo Kellant  
-Porque Rose? Deja que se diviertan, solo son niños, andan vallan los tres a jugar, pero no vallan a hacer travesuras ok?  
-si mami, nos potademos bien –dijo mi pequeña  
-No te peocupes tía Bella, ya las cuido- Me dijo Kellant  
-Se portan bien, no quiero que ninguno venga llorando ok? -Les dijo Rose a los tres pequeños, que salieron corriendo inmediatamente hacia los juegos que estaban en la otra habitación del restaurante  
-Que tienes hermanita te noto preocupada  
-Yo? nada  
-No nos mientas Bella, sabemos que algo te pasa, además Kristen nos pregunto por su papá.  
-Que?"! Que le dijeron?  
-Tranquila Bella, le dijimos que nosotros no lo sabiamos- Me dijo en modo tranquilizador Rose  
-Hermana tienes que hablar con ella  
-Lose, y ya lo hice, de hecho de eso venia hablando con ella en el auto  
-Y que le dijste?  
-Que pues no todo los niños tiene papá, o mamá o los dos, despues me dijo que si Jake era su padre, y le dije que no porque el no era mi esposo, que el era novio de Nesse, después me dijo que si podía tener un hermanito y la muy estúpida de yo le dije que no, porque su padre no estaba, y después me dijo que si su papá la quería y no me quedo de otra mas que mentirle  
-Wow, estas conciente de lo ultimo que le dijiste? –me dijo Rose  
-Si, pero se me salió, no lo pensé, tenia que decirle algo, pero oigan porque vinimos a cenar?  
-Bueno Bella, este... -Me dijo Rose tartamudeando  
-Si...?  
-Vamos a ser padres otra vez hermanita -Emmet tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara  
-Encerio?! Que bien! Felicidades! -Me pare de mi silla y los abrace a los dos  
-Si, nos enteramos hace unos días  
-Que bien chicos! owww eso es genial! Primero Jake y Nesse y ahora ustedes!  
-QUE?!  
-Diablos!, Nesse está embarazada  
-wow  
-Lose  
Despues de cernar nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, Kris se durmio en el auto, asi que tuve que llevarla a su cuarto, me quede unos minutos viendo a mi pequeña hija dormir, y después me fui a hacer lo mismo, me quedaba un día con mi pequeña antes de irme de viaje y lo aprovecharía.

* * *

_N/A:_  
_Hola, bueno me dijeron en los reviwes que tenían algunas dudas, bien_  
_1.- Bien Nesse es novia de Jake_  
_2.- Los padres de Jake viven en union libre_  
_3.- Respecto al nombre de Kristen... bien no se me ocurrio otro_  
_4.- Lo de Edward con Mike, bien, no se desesperen ya veran que fue lo que paso  
Bien, bueno creo que eso era todo, tratare ya no confundirlos tanto, espero que les haya gustado el cap. y nos leemos el jueves :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**

**Capitulo 7. ¿Coincidencia? **

**POV. BELLA**

* * *

(Aeropuerto)

-Mami no quedo que te vallas -Kristen lloraba, me daban ganas de llevarla conmigo, o simplemente no irme  
-Tranquila amor, solo serán unos días, regresaré pronto  
-Pedo, no quedo que te vallas! te quedo comigo -Lloró aun mas, me daba mucha cosa dejarla aqui, aunque sé que no estaria sola, ella nunca habia pasado tanto tiempo sin mi..  
- No te preocupes Bella, la cuidaremos bien, ademas estan Rose y Emmet, vete tranquila y disfruta el viaje –Me dijo Jake mientras abrazaba a Nesse por la cintura cargue a Kris, solo me quedaban unos cuantos minutos para estar con ella.  
-Te quedo mami  
-Yo tambien te quiero pequeña -le di un beso en la frente, y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude  
"Pasajeros del vuelo 9763, con destino a Boston favor de ir abordando"  
"Pasajeros del vuelo 9763, con destino a Boston favor de ir abordando"  
-Creo que tienes que irte –me dijo Jake  
-Lo se  
-No! no te vallas mami!  
-Prometo que en unos días estaré de vuelta, Ok?-Ella solo movio la cabeza diciendo que si, le abrace de nuevo, aprovechando que seguia en mis brazos, la deje en brasos de Jake,  
-Tranquila Bella estará bien –me dijo Nesse  
-Cuidate mucho loca, no te tropieces con nada en Nueva York  
-Callate tonto!  
-JAJAJAJ  
-Adios mamí  
-Adios mi amor –le di un ultimo beso a mi hija y camine con mi bolsa de mano hacia donde los otros pasejos tomaban el avión.  
Ya en avion me me coloque mis audifonos y encendí mi iPod, ccerre los ojos, y comence a sumirme en un sueño...

-Señorita, señorita? - me decia muy suavemente una voz que no conocia  
-Si? -dije medio dormida  
-Hemos llegado, tiene que bajar del avión  
-A si claro -dije un poco mas despierta, la señorita me sonrroi, y se alejó, me incorpore de mi asiento, y me dispuse a bajar del avión.  
Tome un taxi hacia el hotel que mi hermano se habia encargado de reservarme, en el cual estaría todo el rollo de la conferencia.  
Llegue al hote y fui a la recepción  
-hola buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarme señorita? -La palabra señorita me sacaba mucho de onda, hacia años que no me decian asi  
-Hola buenas tardes, mire tengo una reservacion  
-Ok, a nombre de quien esta?  
-mmmmm Be...perdon Isabella Swan  
-Permítame un segundo  
-Si claro  
-Aqui esta, Isabella Swan Stewart?  
-Si  
-Tome aquí está su llave, espero disfrute de su hospedaje, su habitacion es la numero 304, está en piso 4, espero y sea de su agrado.  
-Ok, muchas gracias  
-Disculpe, viene a la conferencia?  
-Si  
-En ese caso, aqui esta el itinerario, para que sepa cuando es cada cosa.  
-Ok. muchas gracias - La resepcionista me dio una sonrrisa, a la cual yo correspondi, y me dirigí a mi habitacion, al mismo tiempo leia el itinerario, el cual decia que habria una cena de bienvenida dentro de pocas horas. Cuando entre en mi habitacion me quede con la boca habierta, era enorme, tenia todo! cama, sillon, telvision, una pequeña estufa, baño, yacusi, en fin era una habitacion enorme. Deje mi maleta en el sofá , y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, me puse un vestido negro de encaje, zaptos altos de tacón (El vesturario es el de la premiere de SWAT) me recogi el cabello con una peineta, y me maquille lo mas ligero posible. Y me dirigia hacia el gran salon del hotel, para asistir a la cena de bienvenida.

Baje por el elevador, habia mucha gente que llevava un traje muy formal, o de coctel. Un empleado del hotel me indico exactamente en que salon del hotel seria la cena. Era un salon grande, muy bien decorado, era estilo vintage con toques de actualidad, como los colores y una que otra pintura, el salon estaba ambientado con musica clasica que tocaba un pequeño grupo a un lado del no muy grande escenario, habia una mesa llena de bocadillos, otra llena de diferentes bebidas, y el salon estaba casi en su totalidad de capacidad, mucha gente conversaba, otros comian, otros bailaban, otros se dedicaban a beber, y unos cuantos como yo solo observaban. Conforme la noche avanzaba llegaba mas gente, y otras cuantas se iban, despues de un rato decidi socializar con las demás pesonas que estaban en el lugar; hablé con un abogado de Phoenix, un Arquitecto de Seattle, Una psicóloga de New York, Una traumatóloga de Boston, con una ingeniera en mecanica y su hermana ingeniera civil, ambas de Washington. Todos eran muy interesantes, las dos hermanas me dijeron que habian oido hablar mucho de la empresa de mis padres, y que era una muy prestigiosa empresa, una estaba recien graduada y la otra ya tenia tiempo de haberse graduado.  
Despues de un rato comenzó a darme hambre, y sabia que cena no llegaria pronto, asi que me dirigi a la mesa que estaba llena de bocadillos, me servi unos sándwiches, junto a mi estaba un tipo, era alto, cabello castaño, iba muy bien vestido, y habia algo en el que se me hacia familiar...  
-Disculpa, compermiso -Me dijo el hombre con una sonrrisa, su voz.. habia algo familiar en ella  
-A si claro, adelante  
-Gracias –me dijo con una sonrisa, diablos lo he visto en algún lado -Disculpe  
-Si?  
-Creo que la conozco -Bueno por lo menos ya sabia que no me estaba imaginando cosas  
-Usteded tambien se me hace conocido, pero la verdad no se de donde, hay algo en usted que se hace familiar y la verdad es que no se que es...  
-BELLA! -Grito el hombre, lo unico que hice fue quedarme quieta con los ojos como platos (O.O) -Bella soy yo, Edward! -Edward? Que?! de todas las personas que pude encontrarme porque tuve que encontrarme precisamente con el!? Seguía sin moverme, mi sangre la sentia en el piso, queria decirle algo pero no sabia que -Bella estas bien? no te vez muy bien  
-Si estoy bien -le dije casi susurrando  
-Bella estas segura? no te vez muy bien que digamos...  
-Si, solo nesecito sentarme, disculpame Edward...  
-Si claro... -Queria salir de ahi, ir a mi habitacion, tomar mi maleta he irme al aeropuerto y salir directo a Seattle, pero no podia hacerle eso a Emmet, el confiaba en mi, ademas lo unico que tenia que hacer era evitar Edward, habiendo tanta gente seguramente no lo volvería a ver. Ya estaba sentada en una mesa con las manos en la cara, la cabeza me dolia, tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza, bueno solo era una y esa me no me traeria nada bueno...  
-Puedo acompañarte?  
-Este si claro – no le iba a decir, no Edward, sal de mi vista y no me busques mas, lárgate y has como si nunca me hubieras visto en toda tu vida, eso no era que le podia decir en frente de tanta gente -sientate  
-Emm Bella, como has estado?  
-Muy bien - le sonrerir, mi vida estaba bien hasta que lo vi de nuevo, pero en si bien , no mentia- y tu como has estado?  
-Bien tambien, Y que has hecho en estos años?  
-Pues trabajar y estudiar- era verdad, no le podia decir: "he estado cuidando de nuestra hija, trabajando, estudiando, saliendo adelante y a si ser buena madre", oviamente no le podia eso -y dime tu que has hecho de tu vida?  
-Estudiando y ayudandole a mi padre con su trabajo, Bella de verdad estudias y trabajas? digo no es que este mal, pero no tienes necesidad, digo tienes la empresa...-Se detubo ahi, el sabia que no me gustaba hablar de mis padres.  
-Trabajo para vivir Edward, Rosalie y Emmet ya hicieron su vida, tienen familia, y me mude a vivir sola hace unos años, trabajo en la empresa, no esta nada mal.  
-Emmet devio ver por ti siempre!  
-El siempre ha visto por mi Edward! , no me ha dejado sola nunca! me ha ayudado en todo! la decision de irme fue mia! y de nadie mas -Estaba comenzando a alzar la voz, a que desidi calamarme -Perdon no era mi intencio gritarte lo siento  
-No esta bien, no hay problema, Quieres bailar? -Que?! el sabia que yo no bailaba,  
-Emm, no lo se, Edward yo...  
-Vamos, yo te ayudo  
-Pero solo una cancion, no mas  
-Esta bien , solo una -Me tendio la mano para dirigirnos a bailar .  
comenzamos a bailar, y yo como siempre iba descompas, Edward hacia lo posible para ayudame y lo logro, me tomo de la sintura, me levanto y me puso sobre sus pies, tal y como lo hacia en la secundaria y la preparatoria. La cancion acabo, asi que aprete fuerte su mano, el sabia que ese gesto significa que tendriamos que parar, que ya no queria bailar.  
-Una mas -Me susurro al oido. No supe que decirle, me hipnotizo como en los viejos tiempos, odiaba que hiciera eso, que me sacara de mi...  
Seguimos bailando, siendo uno solo, como en los tiempos en lo que lo unico que importaba era nuestro amor...

* * *

**_N/A:_**  
**_Muajajajaj!_**  
**_a que no esperaban que se encontrara a Edward jojojojoj. Bien, es sig cap, posiblemente tenga lemmon pero, necesito saber como lo quieren y si lo quieren, asi que me dicen en Reviews. Bueno pues wow! el lunes es Navidad emmm asi que por si se acaba el mundo o no, les deseo una feliz y que se la pasen de lo mejor. Un Saludo y nos leemos pronto._**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATENCIÓN! EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE TEXTO PARA MAYORES DE 15 AÑOS! LEEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO!**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.  
Capitulo 8. Perdiendo el Control  
POV: BELLA**

* * *

Seguimos Bailando, eramos dos cuerpos, con una sola alma.  
Tome mas de lo que siempre ingeria, no me importaba, sabia que no haria nada estupido, baile con Edward toda la noche, me sugetaba por la cintura, y me susurraba al oido algunas letras de la canciones que bailábamos, poco a poco fui callendo en su encanto...  
-Demuéstrame que un me amas, o que alguna vez lo hiciste- dije en su oído.  
-Siempre te he amado, Bella, en estos años, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti -me dijo al oido  
-Ámame -le suplique al oído -Aunque sea por ultima vez, pero amame  
-Bella, no,  
-Como en los viejos tiempos por favor, tengo que saber que eres real  
Me beso, con amor, pasion, dulzura, pero sobre todo pasion,  
-Sigueme -Me susurró, y auntomaticamente le hice caso, salimos del salon, subimos al elevador y presione los botones par ir a mi habitación, nos besabamos intensamente, ponia sus manos en mis nalgas y las apretaba, yo hacia lo mismo, el elevador se detubo, mire afuera de el, y jalé a Edward hacia afuera, seguimos besandonos, derrochabamos pasion, lo solté, abrí la puerta de mi habitacion y lo invité a pasar y entramos, cerré la puerta con llave y él puso un taburete en la puerta, me tomo de nuevo, nos besabamos, paso sus labios por mi cuello, sus manos en mis caderas, estaba en el paraiso, le empece a quitar el saco, la corbata, la camisa, hasta dejar su pecho desnudo. El tomo el zíper de mi vestido y lo bajo, me despodjo de el, con cuidado, pero rapido, quede en ropa interior, le quite el pantalon, me solte el cabello. Sus manos apartaron mi cabello y dejo descubierta mi piel. Él iba dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuello sentía su respiración en mí. Mi corazón no podía estar más acelerado de lo que ya estaba. Su mano subió por mi hombro hasta llegar al broche de mi brassier, lo desabrocho, y me lo quito, su mano viajo desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis senos, y comenzó a masajearlo, su otra mano la puso en mi muslo y comenzó a masajearlo, yo me arqueaba de placer, tome su cara y lo bese, despues su cuello, su abdomen, despues el mi rostro me beso, y junto mas a el, sus labios dejaron mi boca y bajaron hasta el nacimiento de mis senos, los besó, los lamio, hizo todo lo que quiso, yo solo me concentraba en mi respiración y en sentir todas las sensaciones lo más profundamente que podía.  
Sus besos húmedos siguieron bajando hasta mi vientre, yo sentía un nudo en mí bajo vientre, lo sentía crecer cada vez más. Sentia que el orgasmo llegaria, el siguió su recorrido, bajo por mi muslo dando besos hasta mi pie y así hizo con la otra pierna, sus manos subieron por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi intimidad. me despojo de mi calzón y lo avento fuera de su vista, sus manos recorrían nuevamente todo mi cuerpo como si tratara de grabarse cada parte de él, sus dedos hacían pequeños círculos en mi vientre, despues le quite su boxers, el solo puso su mano en mi parte intima, su mano acaricio unos de mis pliegues suavemente, ya yo estaba mojada más que eso diría yo. Su mano descubrió mi punto débil y ese mi clítoris, este estaba ya más que estimulado por tanta sensaciones que solamente con el tacto de sus manos él había causado.  
-Solo hazlo! -Le dije  
-Calma  
Su mano se ubicó en mi clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo haciendo pequeños círculos, sus dedos hacían un trabajo magnifico mi espalda se arqueo a causa del velocidad de sus dedos iba cada vez más en aumento, yo no podía más, sentía que explotaría de tanto placer.  
-Más… pero no pude terminar la frase.  
-¿Más que?- pregunto mientras seguía con su tarea, posicione mis manos en sus cabellos y los estrujaba para poder aunque sea mitigar un poco el placer que él me daba.  
-Más… rápido… por favor- dije lamiéndome los labios pues los tenia secos. El hizo lo que le pedí y aumento su velocidad. Grite de puro placer,  
Gritaba, gemía, jadeaba, y él me torturaba más pues aumentaba la velocidad pero cuando sentía que ya iba a llegar bajaba sus movimientos.  
-¡Deja que me llegue el maldito orgasmo!- le pedí a grito, casi llorando necesitaba sentirlo.  
El vio mi cara y yo estaba toda sudada con algunos rulos pegados a él.  
-Solo disfruta- me dijo nuevamente.  
-Por favor- dije suplicando- te lo pido- fueron mis palabras antes de sentir una sensación que yo nunca ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció a causa de mi orgasmo, pero di un respingo cuando sentí la lengua de Edward en esa parte, sentia que habian pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que el habia hecho eso. No hizo falta mucho para sentir otra vez como ese nudo se hacía nuevamente en mi bajo vientre.  
Subí su rostro y lo bese extrañaba sentir mi sabor en su boca, pero a la vez eso lo hacía más excitante. Edward me beso con adoración unos minutos, tomo su miembro y lo coloco en mi intimidad pude sentir en mi vientre como su miembro hacia fricción con mi piel y era raro sentir eso.  
Poco a poco fui posicionándose en mi entrada. Sentía su miembro duro y palpitar.  
Suavemente se fue introduciendo en mí, y de repente su ereccion, estaba inundada de placer, y mas placer, y despues casi de inmediato senti un orgasmo.  
El comenzó a moverse lentamente, con cuidado y se lo agradecía. A medida que sus embestidas iban dándose mi placer iba aumentando, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.  
-Más rápido- le dije y el así lo hizo. Los dos estábamos cubiertos por una pequeña capa de sudor, nuestros gemidos eran audibles, las manos de Edward estaba en mis senos y su boca también. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y había enrollado mis piernas en su cintura dando así un mayor acceso.  
De nuestras bocas salían gemidos de placer sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría.  
Edward me beso con pasión, desesperación, amor, adoración, eran muchos sentimientos con los cual el me besaba.  
Podía sentir como mis paredes se contraían.  
-Ya…casi- balbuceaba yo, cerré mis ojos tratando de que las ideas se me ordenaran.  
-Vente conmigo- me susurro con voz entrecortada Edward y solo una embestida más vasto para los dos tocar el cielo con las manos.  
Mi cuerpo era víctima de los espasmos, sentía a mi orgasmo recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo.  
-No te detengas- le suplique  
-Segura?  
-Adelante, por favor.- De inmediato seguio con sus embestidas, amaba eso, no queria que esto acabara nunca, queria estar asi todo el tiempo, no queria dejarlo ir. Se fue deteniendo poco a poco, me besaba, me acriciaba, me tomaba, giramos y quede sobre el, comenzé tocar su abdomen, sus piernas, me balanceaba sobre el. Me me empujo hacia el, me beso, seguia sobre el, poco a poco el beso fue haciendose mas, y mas lento,  
-Necesitaba de ti - Me susurro sensualmente Edward  
-Yo tambien - empezó a tararear mi nana y me fui quedando dormida, estaba cansada, y suponía que Edward tambien ya que mi nana seso y solo se oia su respiracion constante, un instante después caí en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_  
_**Yo les dije que habría lemmon! Espero les haya gustado, jejeje soy algo perver! Jojojoj pero bueno, se puso bueno no creen? Jejeje!**_  
_**Feliz Navidad! Wuwuwuw! Les dejo algo Santa?! Porque a mi el viejo codo no me dejo nada |: pero bueno, nimodo! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien! Un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte!**_


End file.
